


Laying Among the Poisonous Flowers, Which Have Became Entwined Around One's Body

by UnknownMusing



Series: Song of the Butterfly, Hidden in the Chrysalis [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibilism, Multi, Submission, Violence, transgender OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Relationship: Hannibal Lecter/ Transgender OC / Will GrahamPlot Summary: After surviving falling off the ocean cliff, Hannibal and Will now live in the coastal town of San Latino (not a real place, but if it was would probably be located loosely near Italy or another Mediterran place).Now, owning a Coffee/ Flower shop to keep their profile down, with new names - Hannibal has Micah and Will - Teiyu - they meet  a young woman called - Jay - and begin to develop an interest in Jay, when she shows that she may be just like them, when a new Predator arrives in Town.A new Predator called - the WombMaker - who he seems to have some kind of connection to which she does not want to reveal to them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a music video that inspired me - https://youtu.be/C2A-Jbo-EaU?list=PLJzE4sl3dn0vMD4fIwMtGndW7uFtzc1v4

A gentle ocean breeze, blows through the large bedroom window making the silk curtains billow back and forth like sails in the wind as the young woman, with two men laying either side of her - one on her left and the other on her right.

The left one, has short curly brown cut very short and laying on the bedside table next to their side of the large king size bed is a pair of simple plain black glasses, while there is strange scar running down his cheek from a time - which they had gotten a long time ago in accident - then they shift, slightly closer sliding their hand around the young woman's waist, allowing for the sunlight make a ring on the finger glint slightly in the faint light.

The right one, is different with long dyed blond hair, mixed with faint highlights of silvery grey - which are natural - spread out around their head like a fan, while their also a ring on their finger as well.

All three of them to not wake. Nothing disturbs there sleep, due to the fact they had just consummated last night - something new and different, between the three of them.

But, I'm starting on the wrong foot here and let's actually go back in time. Back to how this all began and young woman, met two men who would soon became part of her whole life.

This is Jay's story and how she, over time fall in love with two men - one called Hannibal Lecter and the other Will Graham - who in the future ahead...well...that would spoil the suprise wouldn't it, Dear Reader.

* * *

 

**Location: The Cliff - Dawn (Day After the Nighttime Fall)**

 

The smell of sea spray, waves hitting against rocks and the sun rising in the far distance, is the only thing to witness as man wearing a white bloodied shirt hauls another man weakly out of the water who is completely soaked - the blood staining through their shirt from the bullet wound then the other one bends down to check if there alright.

A faint whisper, like the the wind rustling the tops of the trees in a large forest comes from the on laying, weakened and looking like giving up in living.

_"Nothing. Do nothing"_

* * *

 

 

**Will Graham's P.O.V:**

 

I don't how it has happened.

How both of us, have mannaged to survive the fall from the sheer cliff - which is further up the coast - as seems the tide had managed to take our bodies and bring them to part of it, which I don't recognise at all.

I look down at him, when he says those words and making my decision place my hands on his chest counting as I to CPR to save his life - which might make him wish I hadn't but I must - then tilting his chin back, cover his lips.

Basically giving him the "Kiss of Life" and find myself saying like a mantra so he hears me the words "Come on. Please. Please...Han.." managing to stop myself in saying his full name as he suddenly shifts under me.

He probably sensed what I'm doing to him, because soon I have to release his lips, allowing for him to give a breathless gasp as he roughly inhales fresh oxygen then rolls to lay on his, side, coughing harshly the sea-water he has swallowed as I keep my hands resting on his back then not knowing why do it, rest my forehead on the back of his shoulder blade.

He is trembling, breathing labourly with each breath he takes as his chest rises and falls under the shirt, he is wearing then he says the words to me.

"Change your mind?" He says, asking me and also reminding of the what he had said to me once when wrapping the bandages around my bloodied knuckles "Come with me." and I had replied "Where would I go?"

Not "Where would we go?" and still resting my forehead on his shoulder blade then answer him, with my answer.

"Didn't want you to go without me."

He flicks an eye at me, looking at over his shoulder with such a gaze, I just look back him and wait for him to say it to me.

"My drive for self preservation has always been powerful." He says, taking a breather to continue the sentence and I wait for him to say it, knowing he is thinking about it."I should break your neck here."

"You should." I say, not really knowing even why I say it, but maybe it's because were both emotionally, phyiscally, mentally drained from us both killing the the Great Red Dragon - Francais Dolerhdye - and he suddenly he turns to to look at me, looking at me with already shadowed eyes, indicating he doesn't have much time.

"But, I don't need to, do I." He says, hand reaching up and stroking a strand of my sea-damped fringe from forehead and leans closer, his breath ghosting my face then gently, attentively like he never kissed someone before places his lips against mine.

It is a chaste kiss, gentle and sweet of him to do it as I cup his cheek in my hand to hold it then he pulls away, body going still as he slips into unconcious state.

It seems my body, chooses to follow soon afterwards and collapse, against him on the sand with muffled thump as the waves, continue to wash back and forth over our now, still bodies.

* * *

 

**Jay's P.O.V:**

San Latino.

It is different from where I had previously lived and more quiet, peaceful looking community than...well...I didn't really want to think about that place.

A place, which brought back to many violent memories come flooding back to me and so decide not to think about it at all,  
Pulling the Ducati up to a layby, which overlooks a large long beach with tall, towering cliffs of different hues of colours - magenta, brick-red, orange and a mixture of white - then scattered about here and there are the coastal houses - I stop the engine, resting the bike for wee while.

A sea-breeze is is rustling the tops of the trees, gently and making the tall grass on the small planted verge filled with flowers sway back and forth in a slow dance. In the Marina, a sailboat - pure white - and with the name "Mano Meile" in faded spidery lettering, painted on it's side then take off the helmet, which was starting to feel suffocating to wear and place it on my thigh.

To any male, if I ever met one they would probably think I was just an ordinary, single female and looking for something to do in this quiet, peaceful coastal town. But, I wasn't female - I had been born male, into a family which ruined my life and made it a misery.

Now, though I was starting a new life in another place where my Demons of my dark past, couldn't follow me and maybe, if I was lucky I could find someone to be with me for the rest of my life.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note  
> Me: Taking this story slow, so next chapter will be longer promise. Oh...Hi, Hannibal. (Noticing the man, has just appeared from the kitchen)
> 
> Hannibal: Misbehaving again, are we?
> 
> Me: No, (Voice breaking in process) of course not. Why do you think that?
> 
> Hannibal: Come on. (Taking me away and forcing me into the bedroom, where he places DO NOT DISTURB SIGN ON IT after closing the door twice)
> 
> Me: DAMMIT!!!? HANNIBAL, I'VE GOT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER....OHHHH!!? See you all next time, followers when I'm....(Speech dissolves away into nothing as headboard soon creaks in reply)

**Will Graham's P.O.V:**

"So, Mr Teiyu Oriko, what brings you and your fiance to San Latino?" The Passport Inspector for the Marina, says and flicks his gaze up from the very, cleverly forged passports at both me and Hannibal.

"Coffee and Flowers. My Fiance, was here once and noticed this perfect little shop which was FOR SALE, so he made the decision to buy it and well...an inspiration came to him." I reply, feel Hannibal squeeze my hand tightly in his and turning my face to look at him, softly smiling at he whispers something in my ear or pretends to so he fools the very, homophobic man in front of us.

"Hmm, what? Oh, stop it...I'll do that later." I say to Hannibal, noticing how the Passport Inspector, grumbles under his breath and stamping her passports with such force it suprises me it doesn't go right through the fake paper and imprint on the metal desk.

"Here are your passports." The man says, handing them back to me and taking them off him and walk out of the Passport office - resisting deep down inside to go back in and stab the the man, enough, so his blood spills on the floor - with Hannibal, leaning close to me as both of us head over to the sailboat to collect our stuff.

When we reach it, he stops and turns to face causing his ponytail to hit my cheek as I step back to look at him with raised eyebrow then he blushes slightly in embaressment at the fact he had just hit me with his hair.

"You idiot. I told you, I was going to chop it off, if you did that." I joke, stepping onto the boat and heading inside, where he follows down the steps then collecting the black duffle bag, begin to pack the fresh new clothes into it as he sorts his stuff.

"Yes, well I did threaten to shave that hidous beard of yours and what did I do." He says, chuckling at me as I chuck a pair of boxer shorts at him and soon dump the rest of the wash basket all over him, with satisfied smirk on my face.

He grumbles something in his native language and grabs hold of me. Pulling me down onto the bed as I laugh loudly in the process, with the duvet cover folding around us both.

* * *

 


	3. Beginning of Feeling Desires for Two People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> Me: (Stumbling out of bathroom wearing kimono) If you think, Dear Fans we were doing...it...I'm not answering that.  
> Hannibal: (Appears at open doorway and leans against it with towel wrapped around his waist) Hmm, are you saying something?  
> Me: NOTHING!!!!

**Jay’s P.O.V:**

The bitter coffee, which I’ve ordered leaves a bitter taste in my mouth – assaulting my delicate taste buds – with what could be described as _**“muck”**_ then place the cup down on the Cafe table of the Cafe, I’m sitting in.

Outside, people are going about their daily lives of either going to work; shopping or heading home then that is when I notice them, walking down the street through the market – which had been set up for today.

A sharp pain goes through my chest, causing me to bring my hand up to grip my leather jacket tightly and looking again see the blond haired one, with his hair tied back in ponytail is looking straight at me then breathing heavily, get out the chair, placing the money down on the table so the waitress who has come can collect it.

I manage to compose myself, heading out and stepping out of the very, stuffy Café into the fresh air of the market place, I turn my face to look down the street, where the man is walking with his companion.

My chest pangs again, making me grip my leather jacket again and try not to think it was because they looked handsome, attractive and something hidden underneath the surface – which is pulling very intensely at my heartstrings – like they were hiding something no-one knew about.

_Only themselves knew._

_Should I follow them?_

_They say curiosity kills the cat? Dammit…Jay, get hold of yourself._

_There probably just two simple males, enjoying time in San Latino. It’s not like…they have anything to hide._

* * *

 

I hadn’t really meant to follow them in the way I have.

But, the curiosity of trying to figure out why they made my chest ache for some reason had gotten the better of me and now, it was night with only some street lights still on as I keep to the shadows of the large buildings that surround a plaza with a fountain in the center of it covered by domed building which been built over it.

They are inside, doing something and stepping slightly closer to see more then find my nostrils filled with the scent of copper – spilled blood – that permanents them so much, I must step back to lean against the alley wall for support because it is so strong.

A knife is in the hand of the blond one, curved looking like a filleting knife for fish or any kind cutting through the skin of the…It couldn’t be.

But, it was the very rude trans-phobic man, who had served me the cup of bitter coffee and before, I’m even thinking about what the hell I’m doing I’m standing in front of them both with my chest rising and falling so heavily that I need to do something.

“Haa…. He offended me…. I…want you to cut out his offending tongue.” I say in such a disembodied voice it doesn’t even sound like mine and swaying backwards feel myself being caught by the other man as my head lolls to one side into the chest then lift my head to look at them.

I look up at the clearest blueish-green eyes of man, who like his friend is making my chest ache so much, I must bury my face into their chest, bringing my hand up to grip their arm tightly almost digging my nails into it then feel for the first time in my life a deep sense of calmness settling inside my breast.

Blackness soon sweeps in, dragging me downwards under the water as hands come up from behind, taking hold of me with a gentleness and not letting go, while the three of us sink into the abyss where the Monsters of the Deep raise up to engulfs us.

* * *

 

**Hannibal’s P.O.V:**

“It seems, we’ve stumbled upon a kindred spirit. What do you think, Will?” I ask him quietly, sipping the glass of wine and seeing how he is looking at the fire – which is roaring in the fireplace of our Apartment above the Coffee and Flower Shop.

“Their interesting. I didn’t even hear come up to me, but you sensed them.” He replies, making me softly smile that my “Fiance” had what I thought when I had seen her come into the faint fountain light in the water and look down at the man, who offended her.

_There was something about the way, she had said it._

_Her voice, had changed when she said those words, coming out more masculine than feminine from a young woman, like she was._

_She hadn’t even called the police on us or for that matter run away from us._

_Meaning one thing, she was running from something that had affected her life and so had come here to San Latino to start a new one._

_Sort of like me and Will, after events of falling off the edge of the cliff into the ocean below. I knew how we had survived the fall._

_Will, it seems did not remember anything except for the fact we were now deeply in love with each-other and yet, both us agreed there was something else missing._

_Could this young woman be the answer?_

A creak of the sitting room door, makes me turn my gaze to look at it and see the young woman looking just like when Will - would being experiencing one of his Nightmares on some nights – steps inside, the fire’s light making her skin gleam with sweated droplets then comes over to us.

Her hands are fidgeting and sweet, kissable lips are trembling then she goes to say something, only to close it again. It seems she needed something, so placing my half-filled glass down on the small coffee table next to my chair, take hold of her hand and pull her towards the fur rug near the carpet, helping her to lay down as Will, being kind places a blanket over her and places a cushion under her head.

She settles her head down, flicking her eyes to me and Will then turns to roll to face the fire.

She says nothing, just calmly allows herself to relax, with gentle breathing coming from her as she falls into a deep sleep, with two men keeping an eye on her.

* * *

 

**Jay’s P.O.V:**

The morning sun is filtering through a gap in the sitting room curtain, down onto the where I’m sleeping or more like resting on the fur rug with the blanket covering only my lower half then shifting with a groan, turning my face on the pillow to look at the siting room door.

I feel drained of energy and try to get up, only for my elbows to shake with the effort and collapse back down with a muffled thump to just lay there, wondering why my arm hurt.

I move my hand, probing and find a small circular plaster in the crook of my arm.

“Have you a good sleep?” I hear a voice saying, causing me to give a strange squeal of fright at the sudden voice in the room, getting tangled in the large blanket in the process to cover my nudity.

It seems, I had been stripped of my clothes in the middle of the night and just thinking so causes a heavy blush to rise on my cheeks that some unknown stranger had done so.

“Uhhh…. Did you pinch my clothes?” I ask him, causing an amused chuckle to come from the man, while he squats down in front of me so I can see his face more clearly. The scar on his cheek - like a lightning bolt striking down on the ground – is the first thing to catch my eye and how it seemed to be so out of place on an otherwise perfect face.

“Who gave you the scar?” I ask him, not really meaning to and yet, it had come out.

He made to answer me, when a crashing sound suddenly comes from downstairs, followed by cursing in Lithuanian, then footsteps on the landing before someone appears at the doorway holding four bags of spilling groceries and a dog lead attached to what tripped him up.

At first a bundle of fluff is all I can describe (reminding me of the _ **“Tribbles”**_ from _**“Star Trek”**_ who tended to breed very successfully, produce thousands of furries all over the place) before the puppy – Lhasa Apso - pulls him over towards us, scattering groceries everywhere as the blond-haired man gives a pained groan as he falls onto the carpet with a muffled thump.

“That puppy is going to be the death of mi…You might want to cover yourself, young lady.” He says to himself, only to look at me and noticing that the puppy has pulled the blanket which was covering me down so much I’m entirely exposed with my breasts on full display.

“Then…stop gazing…. both of you, like perverts.” I manage to say, pulling the blanket back as the puppy tugs at it with his teeth, having the advantage over me, being weak from the sedative.

It manages to pull me over before I stabilize myself with my hands either side of its little body. The other half of the blanket, which had been covering my back, slips off. It falls onto the fur rug with a muffled thump, while I’m in the most comprising position ever – my face is tantalizing close to the black- haired man’s crotch – and my legs are parted in a way to stabilize myself over the wee rascal – who wriggles out from underneath me to sit to my side.

“Ummm…. Well, I’m go prepare some breakfast, Teiyu. For our guest.” The blond – haired one says to the one called Teiyu and manages to get up, without any hint he was in pain of anything from falling onto carpet.

Teiyu, is watching me as I gulp down saliva – which has built up in my throat –and look down at the blanket, soaked by puppy drool.

Sighing softly, I try to remember what had happened last night and yet, my thoughts are hazy like a thick clouded mist was covering the memory of it.

Making me not remember anything at all and rubbing my eyes because in the far corner of the room I swear for a brief second, I had seen three unearthly figures behind him.

_A Wendigo, a Ravenstag and between the two of them a combination of the two a white Doe one, with black feathers like Raven’s fathers around its neck like a choker or a collar._

When I lower my hands back down to my lap, they have gone from the corner like they had never existed in the first place. Then realize, I need a shower or a bath, just to get rid of the clamminess of the coldness I’m feeling then get up with Teiyu’s help.

He doesn’t speak, just leads me out of the sitting room and down the landing to the bathroom door where in the center of the room is a large ornate bathtub with four bamboo screens surrounding it in a flower like shape, yet never closing like it was almost in metaphorical sense representing a flower waiting for something to placed inside it.

He leads me over to the bath, turning the taps to allow hot water to fill the tub as steam curls and rises into the air from it as I listen quietly to sound of the water; my heartbeat in my chest and him walking about as he looks for something scented to relax me.

He comes back over. Uncapping a bottle of fine, rose liquid for the bath and pours some of it into the water then with his hand, tests the water to check if it is okay for me to enter it.

Satisfied it is, he comes around me stopping just behind me. I watch his reflection in the mirror which was near one of the four bamboo screens, feeling a fingertip caresses down my spine, causing me to arch my back slightly when it brushes over some of crisscrossed scars – _which had come from someone I did not want to remember at all_ – and further downwards, where immediately just above my butt cheeks he places the flat of his palm against my back.

Neither of us say anything to each other and yet, when he pulls away from me leaving me standing there alone with the bathroom door closed I can still feel the ghostly sensation of his heated palm on my back where he had touched then breathing in and out slowly, manage to calm my heart-rate to its normal pace.

His touch had felt like a scorching heat of heated brand on my back, sending little flames with wicked little tongues running up spine and stepping into the tab, soon sit down in it as the water encompasses my body with gentle, soothing warmth.

My body relaxes, tension seeping out of it that I find myself slipping down further into the bath water with my head soon lying to one side on the folded towel which had been placed over the rim and allowing the rose mixed water to cover my body as I feel for someone reason like I had been arranged with care and dedication.

I knew I was alive of course, but still felt like the old me was slipping away now and new me is rising from the body of the old one with a giant crimson, with white tips orchid being the cocoon that soon opens its petals to reveal a changed young woman.

I sigh softly in the stillness of the bathroom, staring at nothing at all and hear the bathroom door’s opening as I see out of the corner of my eye it is the blond-haired one carrying some fresh towels in his hands then placing them down on a small table, comes over to me carrying a small bottle of hair lotion and placing a stool behind me sits down behind me.

He pours the sweet-smelling stuff into his hands and rubbing them together turns my face, gently so I am staring up at the ceiling which I can see looking closely as Japanese cranes in with faint gold outline painted on it and another painting of Sakura blossom tree, with young woman underneath it is sitting reading bamboo scroll.

I keep on looking at it, seeing if I can spot anything else while he calmly massages my scalp in way that would make any masseur downright jealous because his hands felt perfect and yet, he was still a Murderer.

He could easily snap my neck if he wanted to and yet, here I was lying in a large ornate bathtub having my hair washed by this total stranger. He is being gentle with me, like he somehow knew the scars I was bearing – internally and externally – and attending to me, almost like a Lover does then resting my hands on my chest, below my breasts just allow him to continue his ministrations.

I starting to fully relax, eyes slipping close and my head lolling softly to one side on the towel pillow then one of his hands move, sliding downwards to one of my breasts cupping it immediately in such a way, I bring my hand up to go to pull it away and yet, instead place it over his pressing his hand as he immediately squeezes it in certain way it causes me to arch my back slightly in the water.

His other hand takes hold of my chin, cupping it because I turned my face and tilts my head backwards to expose my throat to him – vulnerable and waiting to have warm, moist lips caress it – watching me come undone; my eyelids fluttering; chest rising and falling with my breasts peeking out of the water as he massages one with his hand to point, the nipple is starting to peak and rise.

Breathless gasps are filling the stillness of the bathroom, followed by soft whimpers and feeling myself losing control of my own rational thinking, turn whirl myself around in the water – causing it to slosh over the sides and onto the polished tiled floor, which thankfully had some grouts in it in case a thing like this happened – then he hauls me out, lifting me soon up in his arms making me wrap my legs around his waist for support.

He carries me out of the bathroom, down the landing as water from my hair plips softly onto the wood in tiny tear drops and to a bedroom, where he opens the door with one hand still holding me with the other.

He carries me inside, showing a bedroom with a king size bed – pillows black with red trim and cover with roses in in different shades of pink, red and orange on it – then he places me back down, picking up a towel which he dries my hair with.

Teiyu, soon appears at the open doorway drying his hands on a kitchen towel and the scent of food wafting from the kitchen causes my stomach to growl in a certain way, which makes them both raise their eyebrows at me.

“Sorry, I forget I haven’t eaten at all.” I say, laughing slightly as I’m handed a blue light nightgown, which I slip on myself and tie it, causing my breasts to rise slightly when I do so.

Both simultaneously gulp at the same-time with their Adam’s apples bobbing in their throats and manage to quickly compose themselves as Teiyu, indicates his friend to come into the kitchen leaving me standing there wanting to call them back.

But, decide against it.

Even, though my heartstrings felt like they were being pulled again by invisible hands or for that matter their hands. They were showing a vulnerability and so, was I with the way I had just acted then head through to the kitchen, stopping at the door to look through the gap of it.

They are kissing, gently and sweetly it shows they hold great affection for eachother as blond-haired one who’s name I hear being whispered “Micah” between the kissing, holds his lover from behind.

On the chopping board, are pieces of meat and next to it…a tongue, ready to be cut for the meal which was being nicely prepared.

“So, what do you think of her?” Micah asks him, pulling back to look at Teiyu who continues to chop up the meat then see the puppy, who has come from down the landing, is looking up at me.

I look down at it, softly smiling and go to reach down to pat it when it scampers off back to the bedroom as I decide to follow leaving them alone to talk among themselves.

It stops at their bedroom door – their private sanctuary, where I should not enter – and begins to scratch at the beautiful oak wood with its little paws like it wants to get into the bedroom.

I look back down the landing to the kitchen door, bending down to pick up the bundle of fluff and to not go into their bedroom even if temptation screams at me to just enter it and have a peak at what is inside.

I head back to the kitchen, knocking on the door and step inside seeing Micah, has pulled back from Teiyu to get something out the fridge looking like they had done nothing at all. “

By the way, this wee rascal was trying to get into your bedroom. I didn’t go into it, even if you had a whole stash of Porn under the bed. I still wouldn’t go in. I value people’s privacy.” I say, which makes Micah who is pouring a glass of orange juice for me – even though I hadn’t asked him to – place it down in front of me.

He is looking at me, tongue flicking out slightly to moisten dry lips – still plush and reddened from his kiss with Teiyu – and taking the glass, I take a sip feeling it soothe my parched throat then look over to his Lover, who is busy using the frying pan as the amazing smell of what he is preparing for whole of us fills my nostrils.

Sitting at their kitchen table on a high-back stool, I now eat a very savory liver mixed, with potatoes, carrots and mixed veg, plus a sauce – which even in itself could be considered so good I could just have it in small ice-cream bowl.

Both are watching me, with interest in their predatory eyes. I flick my eyes up to Micah, seeing his maroon eyes to widen slightly at it then return to their normal state as he composes himself by eating some of the breakfast.

So, he could control his emotions like that.

Hence, why his face had shown none for the – well, the rude little pig – who he had killed last night-  then finishing off the meal, find myself running my fingertips over my lips because of the sauce.

_Fucking hell, Jay…. your damn flirting and you know it. You’re doing all these…little nuances again. And they are both watching with hunger in their eyes._


	4. Discovering the Secret in the Basement; Spending Time with Micah and A White Doe's "Becoming" Under the Pale Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note:  
> Me: Where did the bag toffee apples go? It was here a minute ago? (Looking around for brown paper bag)  
> Hannibal: (Biting loudly into a toffee apple in reply, behind Author as he sits on the sofa in the large sitting room.)  
> Me: You what!!? Hannie!!?…...oomph!! (Hit by a large pillow from the sofa, falling to the carpet followed by groan of protest as one feels them-self picked up to be placed over Hannibal’s shoulder in Fireman’s Lift) No, no…no…. Come on…Were not doing it again…. No!!?  
> Hannibal: I win. (Taking Author into kitchen and closing the door behind him with his foot)

  **Will Graham’s P.O.V:**

Hannibal, helps me clear away the dishes and wash them, while the young woman – Jay, as she was called with no second name it seems – continues to sit at the kitchen table watching us both silently sometimes, while flicking through on of the magazines from the pile.

Looking over to young woman, I flick my eyes up and down her body noticing the fine curves; breasts which Hannibal had told me were perfect when he had massaged one of them and she had responded to him with such wantonness it showed she was wanting something, but was afraid to go any further and the fact she was just like us.

I had slid finger down her back, feeling the criss-cross of scars, which littered her back noticing how she had watched me in the long bathroom mirror then had placed the flat of my palm to rest for wee while above her buttocks. She had run away from something that had harmed her in her past and maybe, with us she could start anew.

She stops reading, sliding of the stool to pick up Mari, who licks her with his tongue and yips softly at her, making her smile softly at the little thing then heads out of the kitchen with the puppy in her arms.

“What is it?” Hannibal asks me, noticing how my gaze lingers on the spot of where she had just been and images of all three of us writhing on the large king size bed in our bedroom appear in my head  – _with her permanently dyed sea bluesish green hair that curved over her shoulders, flipping backwards into the air as she cries out unleashing her primal deep hidden urges she is hiding; holding her from behind as Hannibal, pleasures her down below with his tongue tasting her and then…..being inside her, the both of us at the sametime as she is held over both our laps with thighs spread wide enough to accommodate for us._

“I…think we may have stumbled upon our, White Doe.” I whisper, making him turn me fully around to look at me and pushes me back against the kitchen table.

“I would agree with that. Though, she is hiding something from us and doesn’t want to tell us.” He whispers back, resting his hands on my hips as I bring my arms up to wrap around his neck.

“Hannibal, on her back. Well, there are scars and I don’t think they were self-inflicted by her. I think someone…in her life, harmed her mentally; physically and…. there is a possibility sexually.” I say, gulping down the saliva that has built up in my throat.

“Yes, I saw. So, we will help her through her **_Becoming_**.” He says, interested as well about her.

We say no more after that.

 

* * *

 

** Jay’s P.O.V: **

I hadn’t meant to go down into the basement, which is darkened only with small lamps showing the way down the stone steps and it was only because the puppy, had been scratching at the well-hidden trapdoor in the floor of the storage area of the shop then head further in with my footsteps echoing the polished stone.

I come to stop though, when I see the sight in front of me….a sight that suddenly brings back memories of when… _No, Jay it’s not the same as those Crimes, committed by your Father……._ and going over stare at the weakened body of the victim – a very rude man, who I had remember seeing this morning outside the sitting room window slapping his own child on the cheek to the shock of the Latino people around with such force it had split the little’s boy’s lip in the process – then picking up the knife, twist it so it glints in the light of the bulb above me.

I could if I wanted to…...kill the man…...and sever his life permanently.

But, the consequences of my actions would result in a little boy becoming orphan, without someone there to teach him stuff – how go to school; how to cook, play and make friends or how to love someone when he was older – then looking up at a clock see the time.

I place the knife back down, heading back up the stairs and stepping out into the storage area then closing the secret trapdoor, head upstairs to my own bedroom where inside I slide of the nightgown then checking the wardrobe see there some fresh clothes inside.

I choose a light blue shirt, black trousers and some clean boxers…. which would have to do for now, as there no lace knickers around in the drawers……and stepping out onto the landing with the leather jacket over the shirt, I head downstairs to the front door. Then suddenly remember I don’t have a key for it, only for a delicate hand…. Micah’s hand with a key……appear and unlock the door as I turn my face to look at him, smiling softly at me.

It makes my heartstrings feeling like their being plucked again, while my chest aches slightly.

“I won’t be long. I could get some stuff from the market if you want.” I say, which makes him hand me a basket silently along with written out shopping list in fancy Elizabethan script.

“Take your time. It’s nice day and I think I’ll join you.” He says, handing the keys back to Teiyu still rubbing sleep from his eyes and a hint…. of mixed musk wafts up my nostrils telling me that they had been making love at some point in the early hours of the morning.

“Don’t forget to pick the coffee beans from the Post office.” Teiyu says to him, kissing his cheek lightly and heads back upstairs then stepping out into the street, feel Micah against me when he closes the shop door behind him then both of us begin to walk to the first place on the shopping list.

 

 

* * *

 

 Micah, is quiet and only chats in small sentences when we come to the stalls in the large market filled with shouting; children running about with paper fans or small kites, which have ribbons on them; couples enjoying the multitude of Baristas around the market and finally a fountain in the center of the large square – _The police have already cordoned it off. And just think, I was with Micah and Teiyu last night in the same place, while they murder…. No, don’t think about it now, Jay –_ then a hand touches my shoulder, making me turn to see Micah is looking at me with concern as well as the Market Lady.

“I’m fine. _No, I’m not fine at all._ Come on, coffee beans remember.” I say, making him place the purchases in the basket and soon place one hand back on my shoulder, while placing one of his own hands in his jean pocket as we continue to walk, passing a stall which is selling fabrics; blankets; necklaces and one painting – which catches my eye as I recognise it.

I look at it, remembering the day and quickly turn my face away from it…...a harsh memory flashing before of my eyes because of it……...burying it into his chest to inhale deeply a comforting scent of just him then hear him asking how much for it. There is no price, it is to be gifted to someone when their time is right and is only something that the Market man wishes to know the painter off the macabre setting in the snow.

He says something else, moving me away and walking me past the stall down through tall archway – that towers above us of old bridge, with the hint the houses were closing in on us and the sounds from the Market die down to empty stillness – then come out into empty large space, a rounded balcony area - with steps leading down to a large Medieval harbour from the time of King Antalos Ukurui  (the deceased King of San Latino) – and leads me over to fountain shaped like a giant clam opening to reveal in the centre that statue of the King’s mother, face looking down at us both.

“She looks sad from this angle, where I’m sitting.” I say, studying the statue more closely as he gets a bright blood-red papple* of the paper bag and bringing out a curved knife, from his jean pocket – shaped like small sickle – cuts in half then hands me a slice, with it resting on the knife side.

***Side note:**

**Me** : a weird genetic combination of peach mixed with an apple. I made it up by the way, so don’t go **_“Googling it”_** because it doesn’t exist or…. does it. ( _Seeing Hannibal has poked his head out the kitchen to see what is going on, where nice smells are wafting out into the corridor._ )

A maroon eye is watching me, waiting to see what I will do and leaning forwards, I take the piece of it off the knife…wincing slightly, when I cut my lip in the process…. then pulling back from it, begin to eat the piece feeling immediately myself sway with him taking hold of both my arms to hold me up at the most intense burst of flavours assaulting my taste buds.

His maroon eyes flick upwards, penetrating mine and before I can say anything his tongue slips out of his mouth, lapping up the bead of blood from the small nick from his knife then his lips, cover mine causing me to gasp breathlessly at the touch as he brings one hand to cup my cheek.

In my mind an image of champagne bottle shattering to pieces makes me, try to pull away only for him to pull me back to him and cover my lips once more again this time in such a way, I find my mouth opening in the breathless gasp soon allowing him to probe my mouth with his tongue reaching inside to soon entwine with my own as he pushes me to lay down on the fountain rim – we are sitting on – and slides one of his hands downwards to the top of the black trousers.

I’m becoming heated up inside, like little flames are spreading over my skin and caressing it with small tongues that begin to delve into every crevice they can find in my armour then he lifts them then lifts the seam of the loose trousers up, still entwining his tongue with mine – now both outside and inside our mouths, while saliva that has formed trickles down the sides of mouths or becomes exchanged in the process – followed by the seam of the boxers and pulling away from my lips, moves to his neck causing me to arch slightly off the stonework with a hitched gasp coming from me.

His hand, begins to move between my quivering thighs……fingers sliding in and out of moist, wet petals with such efficiency and like he knew how to bring pleasure…... _For fuck sakes, Jay!!? Just try not to think he may have done this with other women……._ then begin to moan breathlessly, with him trailing his lips up and down my neck at the sametime licking it as well as I tilt my head backwards on the stonework.

Baring and exposing my throat to him in such way, it is almost animal like and wonder how long, before someone or anyone chooses to come up those steps, that he will continue to pleasure me like this….in this way with his fingers, reaching deep within me it causes me to bring my hand up to take hold of the back of his head.

I sift my hand through his hair, when he moves them gently in and out and tighten, pulling the hair slightly when he rubs my petals harder causing tingles to run up my already quivering thighs then turning my face, gulping down saliva – which has built up in my throat I seek his throat. I begin to pant heavily, against it now because I’m coming close and surging forwards bite down into fine flesh……... _Your mine, the both of you and this going to fucking well prove it……_ with teeth sinking into it to draw his blood as he groans in satisfaction at the display…. ** _Sado-machism……_** then pulling back, lap the wound with my tongue – almost like when mother cat cleans her kits of the umbilical sack – savouring for some strange reason the taste of his blood on it.

Both of has…orgasmed at the sametime when I had done it, because I can feel a slight dampness of my release starting to now seep through the boxers and black trousers then turn my face, moving my body because it is starting to hurt laying down causing though as both to suddenly fall into the water with large splashing noise allowing for it to raise upwards into the air and land on the tiled ground.

I thrash, wriggling like an eel caught by a fishermen in the deep water of the fountain and struggling upwards, reach the other side of the fountain facing towards the opening mouth of the stone carved clam shell then place both hands on small ledge under the water with my hair curved over my shoulders – dripping wet and spread out like seaweed floating gently in calm ocean – and feel him behind me that it causes me to shoot my head upwards staring at his reflection in the small pieces of mirror embedded into the clam stonework.

His eyes widen at the action, meaning he not expected someone like me to be able to sense a……” ** _Predator”_** …. like him, sneaking up on me from behind to do what…that I didn’t know. I just don’t expect him to wrap his arms around me from behind, slipping them under my underarms and pressing himself up against me more – lower half brushing against my behind, while I feel the defiant bulge in his jeans – then both his hands grab my throat, tightening to a point I bring my own up wrenching them off then whirling around in the water kick him hard in the face with my foot.

I keep it in the air, watching as water droplets glitter like tiny diamonds in the sunlight as he falls slightly over the rim of the fountain, shaking his head to comprehend the fact of what the hell just happened to him and turns to look at me, with his maroon eyes turning to **_“Predatory mode”_** then lunges at me, while I immediately bring my knee hitting his chin with such force it causes him to stagger backwards to lean against the back of the statue.

He brings his own hand up, cracking his jaw side to side to fix it and steps towards me, noticing how I mimic his actions like were mirror-images almost and steps closer to me – while t-shirt has stuck to his skin to reveal he was well defined and thickly muscular enough, without having to show a six pack – then sweeps my legs out from underneath by twisting a foot around my ankle and so has I fall, bring clenched fist up hard between his legs with such force the pained grunt comes from him – when it makes contact with his poor lad’s – and drops to his knees in the water.

He hunches over himself, breathing in and out to try to get rid of the pain, while I find myself chuckling darkly at my sweet revenge on him and he lifts his head, giving me a look as he takes his hand away from it then suddenly grabs hold of my legs, shoving them backwards to hitch around his waist, getting between them with his hips slamming into mine that as I soon feel myself shuddering shooting my hands out the water to grip his shoulders for support.

He begins to grind them into mine, causing me to move my hands to slide under his underarms to hold his back, when I still…frowning when I feel a scar – circular – and an urge rising, manage to shrug his t-shirt out of his jeans then quickly slide my hands up the shirt to the scar, tracing the shape and trying to understand what was it.

“Who…. branded… you?” I find myself asking him, making him pull back slightly to look down at me, with droplets of water dripping onto my face from his blond hair with maroon eyes widening to a point I know I’ve probably gone too far.

“Who scarred you?” He asks me, causing me to push him away with an angered scream coming from me before I can stop myself and managing to clamber out the fountain, head to the balcony edge then slam both clenched fists onto the stonework it breaks and causes a load cracking noise to sound in the air- the strength coming from years of Ex-military training to protect come flooding back to me, like dam breaking open and allowing for the water to wash over me with such force it is drowns me.

People shouting makes me turn my face to look, watching as the San Latino Police followed by the Head of the Headquarters – Detective **_Ruthus Antalos Ukurui_** , related to the Medieval king – comes rushing up the steps, with his gun drawn only to lower it when he sees it just a young woman with her hands now lowering to her sides, while small droplets of blood drip onto the tiled ground from my knuckles.

His men, head back down leaving him to come over to me and he looks at the stonework, smashed and cracked in places due to my strength then turns his gaze to Micah, who is sitting on the fountain rim starting to eat another papple to calm himself.

“Is everything alright, Senorita?” the man asks me, keeping his gaze on me.

 I nod silently in reply, soon heading back over to Micah who lifts his head to look up at me and can still feel the heated gaze on my back.

“Could we go home, now?” I ask him, making him get up off the fountain rim - after eating the slice of papple – and placing his hand over my shoulder and leads me away, down the street that leads past the alleyway we had come through as I hold the shopping bag with both hands.

It’s just when we reach the main street, close to the shop, I remember that we had…completely forgotten about the coffee beans at the post office.

 

* * *

 

** Jay’s P.O.V (Cont.): **

 A laboured gasp comes from, while I shoot up in the……. guest bed……with sweat that has formed on my body running down in thick rivulets as my chest rises and fall heavily, feeling my heart thudding against my ribcage then slipping out of the bed, flinging the cover back head out of the bedroom to go to the get a glass of water.

A Nightmare still vivid in my mind and not going away at all.

Stepping out onto the landing, I head to the kitchen area to get myself a glass of water to cool myself down, listening quietly to the eerie stillness of the whole Apartment while the only sounds are ticking of the Grandfather clock from the landing; water gushing into the glass; my heart beating against my ribcage and moving the glass go to turn the tap off, when I notice reflected in the glass…...is the man, who been in the basement in the storage area.

He lunges at me, grabbing hold of me with such strength, I squeal – _more animal than Human in a cry it’s Mates to help their female_ – as I’m lifted up to be slammed down onto the kitchen counter, knocking over the knife rack; coffee mug holder; magazines to land on the floor then they grab the tie for the dressing gown, wrapping it around my throat so tightly I begin to give out choked out gasps, soon followed by……my Ex-military training kicking in as I hook one leg around their neck followed by twisting so that instead I’m straddling their shoulders with them harshly pinned down to kitchen counter with the tie still around my neck as they pull it more tighter, causing my vision to blur in and out of focus more than once as I reach for knife which had not fallen over the edge.

I manage to sever tie, choking me to death and fall backwards to land on the floor on my hands knees coughing weakly up bile as I breathe in and out then their large hand shoots out, grabbing hold of me by my hair pulling me up and flings me out onto the landing where I go over to the balcony managing to grip it with one hand only for it to start to slip due to sweat on my palm.

I land on the stairs below, with a pained cry and getting up, hear the them thundering down the stairs that it makes me run into the main part of the Coffee and Flower Shop, knocking over in the process a large vase of orchids on the counter to get away from them then hands grab me around the waist, slamming my whole body down onto the floor with such force something sharp stabs into my side slightly – _only a minor injury, thankfully as I manage to pull out the piece of vase from where it stabbed into_ – then they turn me, grabbing my throat with both hands as they straddle my body with their own large one.

I’m still gripping the knife, holding it tightly and bringing it up……. regret, but know it is inevitable…...slash across the expanse of their throat, with such efficiency it causes their eyes to widen at the action as the wound soon gapes open – _like giant maw ready to consume_ – to allow for a fountain of blood to explode out in all directions around us both.

Drenching the multitude of flowers; wooden floorboard of the shop; the walls and myself coating me in a torrent like intense wave crashing over me then their body falls backwards with muffled thud noise……onto the wooden floorboards body twitching with final death throes as their hands spasm on the polished wooden floor

I tremble heavily, lips quivering and blood staining the whole of the nightgown in crimson petals as well as my naked body underneath it is causing to backpedal backwards to lean against the large shop window for support.

Moonlight soon appearing from behind the rolling black clouds to illuminate in bright ominous light the interior of the shop and what has transpired inside as I breathe heavily with the nightgown having slipped off my shoulders slightly.

_“Haaa……. What…...have…. I done!!!?…...What…...have I done!!?”_

I hear myself whispering in……the same disembodied voice as that night……when I had seen them kill the person who had offended me…. when they had recognised I was not an ordinary female then my vision is suddenly assaulted by a harsh light, making me bring both hands to block it out as I whimper at the intensity of it.

I keep my hands up, face turned to one side with my hair falling in front of it, hearing Micah come up to me and taking the bloodied knife off me then picks me up, holding me close to him as I start to whimper more heavily with my hands trembling, feeling like…...I just stumbled into another Nightmare…...as he carries me, with my legs wrapped around his waist upstairs to the bathroom.

Inside puts me down, near the large bathtub, sliding the nightgown off as I still tremble with……whatever is rushing or coursing through my veins to spread throughout my whole body as I stand there with the…. Victim’s……blood coating my nude body as he prepares the bath then satisfied with it done, forces me to get in.

As soon as I lay down in the water, clouds of like fine mist of blood turn the water crimson as this causes me…...to have my first ever panic attack……. that I begin to intensely thrash in the water – _like I’m being metaphorically electrocuted by intense lighting pain_ – with such violence, it causes him to shoot his hands to grip my shoulders tightly as this action causes me to become submerged by the water with foam of bubbles rising from mouth.

I’m screaming, without any sound coming out expect for those to indicate what is going with me and when I manage to raise out the water, I gasp breathlessly inhaling deeply the fresh oxygen into my lungs as my back arches so much it brings my whole body out almost of the water then I finally collapse back in the water with my head thumping onto the towel pillow on the rim of the bathtub.

My body goes still in the water, with only sounds my breathless panting; water dripping off the sides of the large bathtub and the rest on the floor running down into the grouts in the tiled floor and him letting go of my shoulders – which seems had gripped to tightly as they now bare slight bruises on them – then gently strokes one of my cheeks, with his thumb to calm me.

He helps me out of the tub, because literally I’ve been drained of my own energy and over to lay me down on a bench, where he grabbing a towel begins to dry every part of my naked, soaked body with gentle care as I find myself getting onto my hands and knees so he can dry my breasts; chest and abdomen and between my thighs then pushes me back down again, so he can dry my back.

After he has done, he wraps me up in one of the bath gowns – soft and fluffy, smelling of fresh clean cotton – and carrying me bridal style out onto the landing, heads past my bedroom to their one. This makes me lift my face from his chest to look at him and he pushes the door open with his foot as Mari, scampers in to settle in small puppy bed, near their large king size bed then he carries me over, pulling the duvet cover to lay me down on it.

_“Give us a moment, **White Doe.”**_

I hear him whisper to me in such a soft voice, I wonder as I lay there looking up into his maroon eyes, did I mishear him saying it to me or maybe I didn’t as he bends down his head to kiss my forehead gently with his lips. This gentleness from him, makes a single tear trickle down my right cheek and he pulls back to lap it up with his tongue tasting the saltiness of my it then gets off the bed, pulling the duvet cover up around me slightly.

His hand comes up, stroking a strand of fringe from my forehead and gently tuck it behind my ear as I turn to kiss the faded long scar on the inside of his right wrist, with my lips then he moves away from me as I lay my head to one side on the soft pillow, falling into much calmer sleep after doing that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Detective **_Ruthus Antalos Ukurui_** , when I finally come downstairs is talking with Will, about what had transpired in our Shop as the dead body of the……Vile Pig, who been staying in our hidden basement…….is placed in black body bag, which is soon zipped up by his men, who take it out to place in one of the many Transport vans.

_“So, your saying…the all three of you were sleeping deeply in your room’s, when your partner heard a noise followed by smashing noises coming from the kitchen.”_

_“Yes, he was the first to hear it and…so we went to check. She acted in self-defence, Detective Ukurui and…...that is why people next door heard noises. No…. Domestic Abuse, going on or anything else, just a young woman – our Niece – staying with us, until she finds accommodation for herself.”_

_“I understand. Though you have to understand, Mr.Oriki, if any evidence comes up….I will have to come back with a Warrant from my Superior and I warn you, he comes from Florence, Italy – a Detective Pazza.”_

When he says that name, I stiffen immediately in the shadow of the doorway at that old name of person, who hunted me when I been at the time in Florence, Italy……. **_“Il Mostro” ……..._** a young man, learning about the culture; dining and painting while at the sametime hunting different kinds of Prey then lower my hand from where I’m holding the wooden doorway for support, heading back upstairs.

 It’s the heated gaze on my back, that makes me turn my face to look over my shoulder at the young Detective, seeing how he does flinch at me looking at him. But instead does the opposite, before he leaves, giving me an intense look that he is watching me not Will or anyone else.

Just me.

 

* * *

 

** Will Graham’s P.O.V: **

When I finally do get back upstairs, after Detective _“Shifty-Greaser”_ Ukurui has finally left and allowed me to place the metal cover down on the large windows of the shop so nobody can break in as well as locking the door, sliding the bolt on place then reaching the landing, see he is in the kitchen picking up what had fallen on the floor when Jay, had been attacked by…. _our Vile Pig Guest from Basement_ ……and go to help him as neither of us talk while we do it.

_What is there to say?_

_Our little Test….to see what lay beneath her **“Person Suit”** resulted her doing her first ever…. Killing of someone._

_She’s…. probably wondering…. what will happen to the Son of the dead man, now their abusive Father is dead._

“You’re thinking too much, Will.” Hannibal says, bringing me out of those thoughts as I lift my head to look at him, sitting back on both of his knees – like he is sitting at one of those Japanese dining tables – and wonder what should I say back that will sound right…. not crass or wrong even to him.

“I know. I…...just…...” I begin to say, only to close my mouth when I can’t say it the rest of the sentence and getting up, go over to place the broken tea mugs in the bin then feel him wrap his arms around me in hug, kissing my cheek lightly with his lips.

I shudder immediately, turning fully around to bury my face into his strong chest as my body starts to tremble at the fact, I was so afraid that everything would come crashing down around us – all three of us.

_Like it had…...in that Nightmare I have experienced where…...Abigail had been alive and she betrayed us, by trying to murder him back in his old Prison._

His hand comes up, sifting it through my short hair to calm the tension I’m feeling in my body as I inhale deeply his natural musky scent; hint of papple, from where he rubbed the fruit on his woolly shirt; her own scent from where he been over close to her at some point, very close then sighing softly, lift my head to consider his gentle, maroon eyes.

He kisses me, lightly on the lips, making me bring my own hands up to rest on his chest as he continues to hold in the silence of the kitchen.

* * *

 


	5. Can No Longer Deny Passions for the Two Man in One's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Me: Uhhh...wait a moment. I didn...Did I mean to write this? Hannibal, have you been at my laptop again?
> 
> Hannibal: Maybe. (Calmly sipping a cup of tea, while sitting near the fireplace)
> 
> Me: Okay...Well enjoy folks. And please I need comments to know what you think of this. The silence is little bit disconcerting, okay.

** Jay’s P.O.V: **

_Jay…. My name is Jay._

_I killed…. someone last night._

_I…. murdered someone last night._

_It feels like there is still blood on my hands. Even though…I know there isn’t._

When I open my eyes, I frown immediately to stumble backwards away from the waves and land on the large expanse of San Latino’s beach with a muffled thump as my heart begins to pound against my ribcage at the fact I was on the beach in my clothes – well the grey wool shirt with what looked a bullet hole in it; black woollen coat smelling of both Micah and Teiyu and the strange weren’t mine – then…. try to think how had gotten from their Apartment to the beach.

Pulling the collar of the woollen coat tighter around me, I sit down on large piece of branch – which has washed up on to the shoreline – and just watch slowly, while in the far distant horizon the sun begins to slowly rises above the crest of the large, wide expanse making the water shimmer in beautiful colours of Autumn – _soothing orange; gentle purple; sweet yellow and fiery red all mixed together, with gentle lapis lazuli of the water_ – then hear a small yipping noise, making me turn my face to look down the beach as Mari, closely by followed by Micah and Teiyu, comes bounding down one of the many large sand dunes – his tiny paws flicking up sand particles, which twinkle in the dawn light – and quickly over to me, while I get off the branch standing facing them as he immediately with surprising strength jumps into my arms nearly knocking me over.

I stumble slightly to one side, immediately finding myself falling into the warmed water of the Mediterranean Ocean, surrounding the Island of San Latino and spluttering manage to break the surface of the water, with the black woollen coat slipping off onto the wet sand then feel Mari, licking my jaw as I look down at him, held in my arms like one does with small baby cradling him close to my chest.

“You wee rascal, are you…trying drown me.” I say, laughing softly as he yips at me, with his tongue lolling in his outside his mouth and see Micah, has picked up the coat placing it over his arm then steps close to me as Teiyu turns his gaze to look at the sun rising above to make shine lighter over the part of the beach were on.

“This wee rascal, was trying to figure out where you had gone. Lead us nearly through the whole of the sleeping town, looking for your scent.” Teiyu says, making me laugh softly at the thought of these two men – one nearly becoming 50 and the other reaching 38 – following a hyperball of excitement who wondered where I had gone off too.

“Something amusing yourself, Jay?” Micah asks me, making me blush heavily as I quickly cough to hide it from the both, seeing his eyes sparkle with small smirk one his face and placing Mari, down grab hold of him by the shoulders to soon chuck him judo style into the water for sheer pleasure of fun.

He comes up, spluttering and coughing, harshly as he gets up, only to be knocked over again this time by something…large, behind him, making me see it is one of the many gentle giants of the marine world – a whale shark ( _Rhinecadon typus)_ – who comes to investigate the noises as I find myself placing a hand in the water, touching the skin of it gently as step closer to where it is in the deeper shallows then it peaks it’s head out of the water.

Its eyes staring into mine nudging against my hand more as find myself under the water stroking it down the length of whale shark’s spine then after it has sated it curiosity glides away with its tail rippling through the Autumn colored water.

* * *

 

When we do finally get back to the shop and inside, I must use the banister of the stairs to haul myself literally up them, due to my jeans now completely waterlogged weighing me down and covering the wooden stairs in seawater as I look at my wet sock prints as Micah, grumbles something about cleaning the stairs again for the 30th time meaning I wasn’t the first to make a mess of them then reaching the landing, knowing I’m going to have to do it.

I move to one side to start sliding them off – feeling myself grunting, due to it being very difficult to do –  and managing to slip them off, turn my face to look back at the stairs…seeing them both standing there with…. very reddened cheeks…because I had sensed their gazes.

I pick up the jeans from the landing floor, walking quickly to the bathroom and heading inside, soon shut the door behind me to give them time to compose themselves as well as myself then chucking the jeans into the wash-basket near the door, I peel the grey woollen shirt with hiss escaping me at the sting of sea-salt over the fresh scar of where I had got stabbed……from last night by the small piece of pottery…...and allow it to join the saddened jeans.

The boxers, join as well and standing there naked, head over to the bathroom sink to fill it with water then look at myself in the mirror, hair tied back with some curls falling in front of my face and indication I had not slept-ed well last night, while the image still flashes before my eyes of…...reddened cheeks; maroon eyes and blue eyes, watching as I stripped to get the sodden-ed clothes and the hint in their jeans of …. obvious sighs of arousal.

Just the thought of it, causes a heat…...to flood in my lower half, with dew starting to form on my petals – making them wet and moist – and trembling at the fact…...I’m know becoming shamefully aroused and to admit feeling slightly starved of wanting to make **_“Love”_ ** with them both…. slide my hand downwards to between my thighs then slip one finger over my own petals, breath hitching as I do so.

It sounds almost loud in the silence of the empty bathroom, yet….I can’t stop myself and soon begin to…slide a finger up and down my petal’s – rubbing them in way, it causes me to arch slightly with my head tilting backwards as soft gasps; breathless pants and whimpers begin to fill the space around me – feeling myself become wetter, moister than ever than I have before – _images of Teiyu and Micah, doing things to me in such a way flashing in my head_ – then gulping down saliva that has built up in my mouth, slide two fingers past the petal’s, parting them to delve them deeply into my flower – which is aching; throbbing and burning with the desire for my _**Womb** _ to be filled with anything to sate the _**Heat**_ , starting to lick at my skin – and begin to rock my hips back and forth slowly into my own hand.

_“Haaa……Uhhhh!!!.... hmm…UHHHHH!!?”_

It happens so suddenly, so explosively and earth-shattering, that before I can stop myself my back arches with that groan - along with both names - coming out louder than the rest, feeling my vision go intensely white blocking out every sound – expect for the thudding of my heart against my ribcage – as I feel myself distantly clench around my own hand between my quivering thighs as my flower’s release splatters onto the sink, plus floor followed by more as I shudder through….a third and final orgasm….that when it finishes I collapse gently to my knees and decide to lay back on the tiled floor on my back.

My thighs still quiver, while the aftershocks course though me, with my head lying to one side on the cool surface; chest rising and falling heavily, while sweat runs over my body like water droplets during intense storm going down a window and my heart slowly returning to its normal pace as my legs fall open, allowing for my hand to be released from the confines of them then suddenly see reflected in the mirror……the door has been left slightly ajar, when I remember specifically I had closed it behind me.

_They…. we’re watching me!!?_

_I…. fucking hell!!?_

_Oh…God…. Calm down, Jay…. calm yourself._

_It…probably just opened by itself…being an old door.  
_

_Yeah…. that’s more likely._

* * *

 


End file.
